ya no te olvidare
by minervaUwu
Summary: el se acerco hasta su oído y... -hinata... solo prométeme que... ya no me olvidaras. naruto y hinata o menma y hinata :O
1. PROLOGO

** Holaaa! este es el primer fic que hago espero les guste ^^ **

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto **

_**PROLOGO **_

Sueños... Recuerdos... en que momento empece a confundirlos, en este momento mi sueño mas preciado seria recuperar lo que perdí... mi memoria, el deseo de saber que sucedió ese día. Hay algo que me inquieta es como si desde el fondo de mi corazón algo me gritara que tengo que recordar ... tengo que decirle gracias a la persona que me salvo... espera espera si perdí la memoria como se que alguien me salvo... mmmm intuición? los sueños traen consigo mis recuerdos, si, todas las noches es lo mismo, el mismo sueño ...

Yo en el piso incapaz de moverme por el dolor y el cansancio ... siento como mis ojos se cierran poco a poco y en el ultimo segundo alguien me mueve, no , alguien me toma en brasos ... pero quien? mi vista nublada no me ayuda ... con voz débil se lo pregunto pero el cansancio me puede... no pude ver su rostro, pero si pude oír su voz y esas palabras suenan una y otra ves en mi mente como un recordatorio constante de la persona que me salvo... "_ no te preocupes, todo estará bien ttebayo_ "...

Deseo saber que sucedió y es por eso que debo regresar... regresar al lugar donde todo ocurrió, supongo que mi familia noto lo que quería o bueno... lo que me faltaba y me contaron que no siempre viví en esta ciudad mas bien luego de ese accidente no mudamos pero mi deseo es mayor. Ahora voy camino a Konoha me quedare en casa de Sakura Haruno ... yo no la recuerdo pero aun asi ella siempre me llama y me preguntaba si la podia recordar ... soy una persona horrible, ella se preocupa por mi y yo apenas se su nombre, pero bueno .. para eso estoy hiendo ... para recuperar mis recuerdos, para lograr mi anhelado sueño ... y para decirle gracias ... Estoy segura que muchas cosas sucederán a partir de ahora.

Es raro... pero siento que al fin lograre encontrar a la persona por la que mi corazón late ... literalmente

**Emmmm... si hay alguien que llego a leer el prologo y se de el tiempo de leer el resto de la historia, me haría feliz :)**

**soy nueva en esto y me gustaria que me reten y corrijan cada ves que puedan... ya saben para mejorar .**

**PD: hay alguien ahi? aloooo! :c que nervio xDD chauuuu ! 3 **


	2. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS EN ESTE FANFIC SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO ^^**

**DATO: **_"pensamientos de hinata"_  
_** recuerdos**_

**CAPITULO 1: DATTEBAYO?**

-definitivamente no me gusta viajar... - dijo la chica de pelo azulado y ojos parecidos a la misma luna mientras se bajaba del bus_ "bueno ahora... ahora... ahora que hago! yo no recuerdo el rostro de sakura ! como se supone que la voy a reconocer"_ un poco alterada decidió ir a sentase a una banca que estaba al frente... _"bueno ella me reconocerá a mi entonces... supongo que... lo hará...?"_ estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que se sintió observada y al darse cuenta 3 chicos caminaban hacia ella_ "esto no puede ser bueno..."_

\- hey linda... no deberías andar sola- le dijo uno de los chicos prácticamente en el oído -puede ser peligroso..

_"definitivamente no es bueno... esta demasiado cerca..._" hinata permaneció en silencio mirando el suelo, generando un poco de enojo en el chico

-que pasa! miedo? sabes me molesta cuando no responden... - mientras lo decía le afirmo la muñeca

-tu.. suéltame! - hinata ya temblando logro soltarse del agarre dispuesta a dar la vuelta y correr ... pero la detuvo esta ves el otro chico

-pero... estamos aburridos... tranquila no te pasara nada...jejeje -

-no.. no!

-ya fue mucho! suéltenla!- hablo el tercero - que pasa gaara, sai quieren volver a tener problemas...?

-te acobardaste o que menma ... - dijeron al unisono los dos chicos

-no es eso... pero prefiero evitarme problemas dattebayo -después de decir eso comenzó a alejarse

-aaaaa... ya oye linda para la próxima asegúrate de andar con alguien...- dijo el chico de pelo rojo

-pusimos nuestros ojos en ti... así que si te vemos por ahi sola... nos acercaremos - dijo sai mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a irse

_"que... yo, nono el... dattebayo... dattebayo esa palabra me suena pero de dond..."_pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de alguien... conocido?

-hinata? eres... tu?- hinata al oír su nombre se voltea y inmediatamente una chica de pelo rosa se le tira encima a abrazarla - si, si eres tu! a pasado tanto tiempo ! -la chica de pelo rosa estaba tan feliz de volver a verla que se le paso un pequeño detalle... ella no la recordaba -oh! lo siento... Sakura haruno... un gusto (?

-a tu eres sakura... lo siento yo...no...

-no importa, tranquila ya habrá tiempo para que me recuerdes !

\- si, tienes razón

Ambas chicas se fueron sonriendo, en el camino sakura le contó sobre momentos de su infancia que... obviamente hinata no logro recordar pero algo que le llamo la atención fue que sakura no dijo nada sobre su accidente... porque? ella debe de saber lo que ocurrió... entonces...

-sakura... puedo hacerte una pregunta...

-claro!

-que me sucedió... porque no puedo recordar nada de lo que me dices... tu lo sabes cierto...

-probablemente...

-ehh?

-hinata incluso si lo supiera... no podría decírtelo...

-porque?!

-ohh! mira ya llegamos - dijo, dejando en claro que no le agradaba hablar del tema _"porque... ella estará involucrada en algo o de verdad no lo sabe...supongo que sera mejor dejar el tema"_

-oye sakura... a tus padres no les molestara que yo me quede ?

-no tranquila... ellos no están

-vives sola?

-nono es que fueron de viaje ... me ofrecieron ir con ellos pero justo me entere que vendrías ya sabes han pasado muchos años desde la ultima ves que te vi... no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver a mi amiga ! casi "hermana"-

-yo... lo siento... incluso si me dices eso yo no soy capaz de recordarte y parece que de verdad eras alguien importante

-ya te lo dije... tenemos tiempo para que recuperes la memoria..! esta bien!

-gracias...

Pasaron la tarde riendo pero ya en la noche ese sueño o mas bien recuerdo volvió...

** lo mismo mi cuerpo no se mueve y mis ojos están cansados ... se cierran solos y... el... quien es? porque me esta ayudando?... no puedo ver su rostro... "NO TE PREOCUPES, TODO ESTARÁ BIEN TTEBAYO" ... eso ttebayo.. ttebayo...ese chico lo dijo hoy ... dijo... dijo...**

DATTEBAYO ! - se despertó prácticamente gritando esa palabra y obviamente despertó a sakura

-hinata? oye estas bien ? son las 5 de la mañana porque gritas?

-dattebayo... esa palabra, sakura el la dijo!

\- de que hablas... eh!? espera dattebayo...

-sii

-uzumakis...

-uzumakis ?  
~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

**YO COMO SOY MUY INTELIGENTE CUANDO LO TERMINE DE ESCRIBIR SIN QUERER NO LO GUARDE OSEA... A ESCRIBIRLO DE NUEVO :GENIUS: ... :CC **  
**bueno... si alguien leyó este capitulo pues... gracias !**  
**PD: si pueden criticarme háganlo necesito saber si me estoy equivocando chau :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS EN ESTE FANFIC SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO ^^**

_**DATO: **__"pensamientos de hinata" _

_**recuerdos**_

**CAPITULO 2 :**

-mmmm eh?! osea... nada...- dijo sakura rápido al darse cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta

-nononono ya hablaste - hinata se puso enfrente de la puerta señalando que no la dejaría salir hasta que hablara -hey... después de todo si sabes algo... es importante por favor...-

-no debería ... yo no se mucho... y cuando sucedió yo no estaba en la ciudad pero... uffff segura que no te suena el apellido uzumaki...?

-no...

\- bueno... tu solías ir a esa casa, realmente no se que relación tenía tu familia y la de ellos pero eran muy cercanos ... 2 gemelos naruto y menma, supongo que los querías porque siempre volvías con una sonrisa, no tengo idea de que te ocurrió... pero sea lo que sea ellos estaban contigo

**-**conmigo ? a que te refieres,a ellos les paso lo mismo ... ? su memoria... - hinata no entendía nada y a momentos imágenes borrosas aparecían en su mente...

-no... no se cual de los 2 fue... pero estaba igual o mas herido que tu ... - sakura simplemente miraba hacia el techo

La mente de hinata estaba revuelta... quienes eran ...

**-hinataaa! hey vamos a jugar a las escondidas ! hoy le toca contar a menma! **

**-a mi?! nono yo conté la semana pasada ahora te toca a ti oxigenado! :p **

**-oxigenado yo? pero si somos iguales! **

**-jajaja! siempre hay algo para que se pongan a pelear... así que hoy la cuento yo ...**

**-eeee! pero yo queria esconderme contigo! :c -dijieron los rubios al unisono**

**-muy tarde :p ... 1 2 3**

**-corre menma !**

"_no entiendo... yo de verdad los conozco...ja parece que eran realmente buenos momentos... yo no quería olvidarlo quiero recordar! vamos hinata! que paso ese día..."_

_-_hinataa! hey , me escuchas? -sakura se empezo a preocupar su amiga no le prestaba atención ..

-yo... no debí olvidar..era algo importante... yo lo siento chicos- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer inconsciente

-me habré equivocado al contarle? si se puso así por esto... definitivamente no debería saber nada mas... o al menos yo no le diré nada mas... - sakura dejo a hinata recostada en su cama y se fue a su habitación -ya pronto comenzaran las clases... espero que no se desmaye al verlos de nuevo...

La mente de hinata seguía revuelta, ella se había encontrado con... menma? _"el... no me dijo nada... me recordara? o solo no me reconoció."_

**_-4 5 6 7... _**

**-naruto quédate callado y busca un lugar donde escondernos...**

**-ya se!**

**-NARUTO, MENMA! TENGAN CUIDADO ! Y CUIDEN A HINATA ! **_"eeh? de quien es esa voz? "_

**-lo siento... hinata despierta, porfavor ... AYUDA! ALGUIEN!**

Hinata despertó peor de como estaba ayer... su mente iba a explotar ...porque aunque hubiera mantenido los ojos cerrados todo ese tiempo su mente se encargaba de mantenerla llena de confusión

-toma...- hinata al oír esa voz miro y vio como sakura le ofrecía un vaso con agua - relájate...mmmm ya pronto tendremos que ir a la escuela... entraras a mi clase... y bueno... los tendrás cerca para preguntarles lo que quieras.

-estaran en la misma clase? bien! pensé que seria mas difícil encontrarlos -

-hinata... con el tiempo... la gente cambia, nose como eran antes pero te aseguro que no son los mismos...

**LISTO! SUPONGO QUE YA ES TIEMPO DE QUE NARUTO HAGA SU ENTRADA ÉPICA ^^**

**Gracias por la review kawaiisoul! y tambien a todos los que siguen la historia **

**chau **


	4. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS EN ESTE FANFIC SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO ^^**

**DATO: **_"pensamientos de hinata"_

**recuerdos**

**CAPITULO 3: YO TE PROTEGERÉ ...!**

El tiempo paso... las clases comenzaran mañana ... y una hinata muy nerviosa intenta dormir pero sus pensamientos no la dejan _"como debería reaccionar... o como debería hablarles, según lo que dijo sakura ellos no perdieron la memoria osea que deberían reconocerme... pero... lo que dijo sakura... ellos cambiaron? como eran antes ? en que se convirtieron? aaaaaaaaa... ya debo dormir o mañana andaré apenas :c "_

**-hey entre los 3 ... hagamos una promesa... !** _"el debe ser naruto..."_

**-eh!? de que hablas naruto? **_" y el menma... son iguales..."_

_-_**que clase de promesa ? **_"... les prometí algo... pero .. que? "_

**-tenemos que prometer qu...**

-HINATAA! SE HACE TARDE DESPIERTA...! - le gritaba sakura al darse cuenta que hinata aun no se despertaba, aunque ella era completamente inconsciente de que en ese momento acababa de interrumpir un momento importante

-ee? sakura porque me despiertas tan temprano - se quejaba una hinata aun medio dormida

-como que porque?! tenemos que ir a clases dormilona!-

Eso le cayo como un balde de agua fría a hinata, se levanto de inmediato con un rostro completamente decidido... _" al fin ... naruto, menma ..."_

Ambas chicas salieron corriendo de casa ... pero de camino esos tipos aparecieron...

-hey! pero si eres la chica de la otra vez ... y andas con una amiga jejejej, que piensas sai?- le pregunto el pelirrojo

-interesante jjejeje...- se empezaron a acercar y en reacción sakura y hinata empezaron a retroceder pero de un movimiento rápido las lograron agarrar

-esta vez el cobarde de menma no esta aquí... no les parece geni...

-pero nosotros si ! aléjense de ellas! -gritaron 2 chicos a espaldas de hinata y sakura

\- chhh! si no es menma es el hermano y su amiguito...no pelearemos con ustedes así que relájense ya nos estamos hiendo...

Gaara y sai se dieron la vuelta frustrados mientras sakura y hinata se voltean... la reacción de sakura fue inmediata ... casi parecia que vomitaba arcoiris, su amado sasuke había venido a ayudarla y junto con el venia...naruto...

\- aaa... esos tipos cada vez rondan mas por estos lugares... deberían tener mas cuidado ttebayo- dijo el rubio mirando hacia donde gaara y sai se habían ido, recién en ese momento su mirada cayo en hinata... era broma? ella estaba ahí... en frente de el... o solo era una mala jugada de sus ojos y recuerdos...

en ese momento hinata se encontraba igual que naruto... mirándose fijamente intentando descifrar los pensamientos del otro "_ttebayo... es el, naruto ... tu me recuerdas entonces porque no me dices nada... di algo! necesito comprobar que sabes quien soy... solo una palabra...vamos! "_ aun que hinata prácticamente suplicara con la mirada naruto seguía igual, estático.

Por otro lado sasuke no entendía por que tanta mirada entre esos 2, observo a sakura y esta le hiso señas para que no preguntara. El silencio se estaba volviendo incomodo por lo que..

-Chicos no es por alarmarlos ni romper el bonito ambiente que hay despues de su heroica entrada pero... es tarde y la directora tsunade ...ya saben... no es una persona con mucha paciencia- dijo la chica de pelo rosa alarmando a naruto y sasuke ... hinata solo no despegaba la vista de naruto

-hay no! la ultima vez la vieja tsunade me advirtió que no llegara tarde! a correr!- dijo el rubio al comenzar a correr junto a su amigo sasuke

-se quedan aquí? o vienen?...- dijo sasuke parando la marcha para esperar a las 2 chicas mientras naruto seguía corriendo alejándose cada vez mas con rostro de preocupación aunque en su mente solo pensaba en una cosa... "hinata... regresaste"

"_el... no dijo nada yo... que hago?..."_

El día transcurrió normal naruto desapareció o al menos eso dijo sasuke, que siempre en los recesos desaparecía, volvía a las clases y a la salida se iban juntos. Por otro lado menma tenia una mirada fría, distante y a la vez su rostro mostraba seriedad ... se estaba guardando algo ... y lo tenia que decir. así que...

-TU ... tengo que hablar contigo..- palabras sencillas cortas y rápidas que habían generado en hinata preocupación, quedo en shock ...- vienes o no? tengo cosas que hacer apúrate... -hinata le siguió el paso, llegaron hasta la parte de atras de la escuela... todo estaba en silencio pues ya todos se estaban hiendo para sus casas ...

-y? sabes quien soy? - pregunto de manera fría

-... menma uzumaki... -respondió suavemente

-porque regresaste... - esa pregunta la tomo desprevenida... que porque había vuelto? que no era obvio ...

-konoha... acá perdí los recuerdos... en esta ciudad... tengo que recordar es importante ... tu ...eras importante?

-probablemente, eso depende de ti... nunca supe lo que pensabas...- luego de decir eso se empezó a acercar a ella

-a que te refieres? - pregunto retrocediendo hasta que choco con la muralla ... !estaba acorralada!

-a que me refiero... JA ya te encontraste con el idiota de naruto cierto?... en este momento sin recordarlo a el ni a mi ... a quien prefieres?- porque pregunta eso!porque no mejor me cuenta que sucedió ese día! porque esta tan cerca!, el puso las manos a cada lado de hinata dejándola completamente atrapada... -siempre quise saber a quien preferías pero nunca me atreví a preguntar supongo que en ese momento la respuesta era obvia...pero ahora que no sabes nada de el ni de mi... mas que nuestros nombres...quiero escuchar tu respuesta...

-yo... yo..

-MENMA ALÉJATE DE ELLA AHORA!- venia un naruto con rostro furioso hacia ellos, menma se alejo de ella para poner un rostro lleno de burla

-que pasa naruto... te molesta? -

\- cállate! solo diré una cosa...

-yo también...

-ESTA VEZ YO LA PROTEGERÉ! - dijeron al unisono dejando a hinata completamente confundida...

-protegerme ...

**LISTO! EL DEBUT DE NARUTO... **

**PELEAR POR QUIEN LA PROTEGE...PORQUE...? MUAJAJJAJA :v **

**BUENO MIENTRAS TODO ESTO PASA... SAKURA Y SASUKE APROVECHAN EL TIEMPO A SOLAS ... okno**

**si llegaron hasta aquí pues ... GENIAL! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS EN ESTE FANFIC SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO ^^**

**DATO: **"pensamientos_ de hinata" _

** recuerdos**

**CAPITULO 4 **

_"protegerme ... porque,hablan como si fuera un deber, una obligación ." _Hinata no entendía nada, que hacer en esa situación, bueno ella tenia dos opciones 1... quedarse a escuchar y intentar juntar las cosas que ellos decían con lo que sakura de le dijo para intentar darle sentido a todo o 2... darse la vuelta e irse rápidamente. Era obvio la opción 1 entonces... porque carajos estaba corriendo ! a ya se, analizo las opciones muy tarde... "_me debí haber quedado :c de todas maneras ya es tarde y si aparecen gaara y sai de camino a casa estaré en problemas ...". _

La suerte estuvo de su lado no tuvo problemas para regresar a casa... JE a casa ... solo llevaba un tiempo viviendo con sakura en konoha y ya lo consideraba un hogar, que nostálgico... -sakura ! ya llegue...-dijo al instante en que habría la puerta, para su sorpresa un aura maligno empezó a acercarse a ella- saku..sakura? que pasa?-

-que pasa? me quede esperándote en la salida como idiota! incluso sasuke-kun se ofreció a traerme y yo le dije que no por esperarte ! :c al final me dio frió y me vine, ufff que hacías? te perdiste o algo asi?- dijo sakura luego de calmarse

-eeee...

-eeee?

-es que... menma... naruto... - dijo en con un tono bajito esperando que sakura la llenara de preguntas

-lo suponía! ...

-no preguntaras?

-jejeje que crees...

-...estaba caminando y menma me llamo entonces yo...- comenzó a relatar toda la historia desde la extraña pregunta de menma hasta el"yo la protegeré" ...

Mientras tanto en otro lado un rubio y un chico de pelo "negro" (teñido) parecían tener una discusión

-chh! que planeabas hacer ..menma

-a que te refieres ... idiota

-antes de que llegara... que estabas haciendo...

-aaaaa eso, solo tenia curiosidad fue una inocente pregunta... no debería afectarte

-no me interesa lo que le fueras a preguntar... te quiero lejos de ella ya sabes... desde mi punto de vista te le estabas pegando mucho

-celoso... JA pobresito quieres a una chica que con suerte sabe tu nombre...

-cállate!

-pssss tranquilo no te la quitare pero puede que... las cosas se te pondrán difíciles si abres la boca mas de la cuenta

-... no te entiendo

-mientras no me recuerde... fingiré que no hubo un pasado en donde yo sintiera algo por ella ... pero si te pones a contarle cosas y empieza a recordarme no la ignorare ...

-bastante simple... como quieras no planeo decirle nada, yo... si la alcance a conocer bien, si es que ella no ha cambiado... estoy seguro de que se sentirá culpable. Cuando te vi con ella supuse que tu le estarías diciendo algo-

-naaaa ya me aburrí de cargar con esa cicatriz... aveces siento que me debí haber tirado... tal vez también hubiera perdido la memoria, seria mas fácil

-no la hubieras perdido... yo no lo hice y... te guste o no somos iguales...-

Esa ultima frase de naruto dejo pensando a menma ... porque era verdad, incluso la cicatriz que llevaba en su corazón, en sus memorias... por haber sido completamente inútil en ese momento , si, esa misma cicatriz era al mismo tiempo llevada por naruto ...la diferencia era que en el podía ser visible como muestra de que se había aferrado a la esperanza y había tenido el coraje suficiente como para hacer algo y en los pensamientos mas ocultos de menma, en esos que nunca dirías pero que siempre tendría en mente aunque no lo demostrara... esa gran cicatriz en la espalda del rubio ahora cubierta por el uniforme iba y seria por siempre un motivo para admirarlo ... aunque obviamente el... nunca admitiría eso frente a el.

Los días transcurrieron tranquilos ... en la mañana sakura y yo nos íbamos con naruto y sasuke a la escuela y a la vuelta nos veníamos con sasuke ya que naruto siempre se iba para otro lado ... en cuanto a menma mmm de el no se mucho, falta a la escuela o llega tarde he hablado una o dos veces con el pero no es de nada importante. Mis memoria por otro lado, bueno no he progresado, pensé que al estar cerca de naruto tal vez el sueño cambiaría pero no, o al menos hasta esta noche ...

En cierta casa donde todas las luces estaban apagadas una chica de pelo azulado intentaba dormir, estaba cansada por lo que en 5 minutos su mente ya estaba en blanco hasta que escucho una voz lejana a ella poco a poco se hacia mas clara y entonces callo en cuenta de que era un recuerdo... no veía nada solo podía escuchar atentamente intentando darle sentido a esa voz lejana...

**-onechan ! onechan! **_ "ehh! onechan... esa es mi voz?... JA debo de estar llamando a sakura o algo así parece que de verdad eramos cercanas, si debo estar llamándola a ella..." _ **onechan! préstame atención hinata onechan! **_"yo? onechan... entonces esa voz es de sakura? ... su voz cambio mucho... ehh!"_

_-_**que pasa hanabi... porque me despiertas, tengo sueño... :c -** _"no...nononono, hanabi!? yo tengo una hermanita?! no... o si? quien es hanabi? que__ le paso? donde esta? "_

**-pero onechan! ayer estaba dando un paseo con mamá y vi una casa abandonada... podemos ir a jugar ahi ! si? si?** **-**

** -mmmmm donde estaba?-**

** -en el bosque! -**

** -hanabi esos lugares son peligrosos ... aparte como sabes que esta abandonada ... - **

**-es que cuando me acerque leí un cartel que decía "residencia uzumaki" me aleje porque eso significaba que podía haber gente **_"uzumaki... que esta pasando?! " **estoy segura de que adentro había alguien!**_

**\- ...esa familia estuvo en un accidente automovilístico y..y... hanabi... no debería haber nadie y eso no es bueno! la casa era de ellos y les ocurrió algo terrible no deberías estar feliz... **_"que...? un accidente automovilístico ... "_

**\- te lo estoy diciendo! había alguien adentro! :c**

**\- mmmm... **

**-hey... vamos a comprobarlo ... ya? **

**-...sakura estara afuera de la ciudad por mucho tiempo y no tengo nada que hacer... pediste permiso?**

**-si... si venias conmigo podíamos ir-**

**-ya me levanto y vamos ...-**

**\- BIEN! ...**

Que había pasado?, que había sido ese sueño? hinata ahora si que estaba confundida... tenia una hermana entonces adonde estaba?. La familia uzumaki sufrió de un accidente automovilístico en donde se supone... "murieron" ...pero no... naruto... menma ...están vivos "_son mis recuerdos esa familia uzumaki debe ser la de ellos... estoy segura, hanabi dijo que estaba en un bosque ... se debe referir al que esta un poco mas atras del colegio..." _ miro el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran las 6:00 am era sábado, se asomo y vio los débiles rayos de sol que comenzaban a asomarse. Antes de darse cuenta se estaba vistiendo... de verdad iba a buscar una casa que perfectamente ya no podría estar?... aun así... algo le decía que debía ir.

Antes de salir quería despertar a sakura, ella debía saber sobre hanabi... porque no se lo dijo...? al final llego a la conclusión de que a la vuelta seria mejor así que sin perder mas tiempo salio corriendo...

Casi una hora dando vueltas entre medio de todos esos arboles y nada ... frustrada se apollo en el tronco de un árbol para descansar , en eso...

\- uh? hinata ... que haces aqui?...- la chica se voltio sin decir una palabra

\- na...naruto...

**QUE LES PASO A MENMA Y NARUTO... U_U Y ... DONDE ESTA HANABI...? :C**

**BUENOS DÍAS, BUENAS TARDES, BUENAS NOCHES **

**SI SIGUEN LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ^^**

**CHAUUUU **


	6. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES UTILI****_ZADOS EN ESTE FANFIC SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO ^^_**

_**DATO: **__"pensamientos de hinata"_

_** recuerdos**_

_**CAPITULO 5:**_

Era una mañana fría, en medio del bosque una chica de cabello azulado y un rubio se miraban fijamente ¿como habían llegado a esa situación? acierto, había salido corriendo en busca de algo que no sabia siquiera si existía, ya estaba por irse y se lo encuentra a el... no era malo podría preguntarle cosas y tal ves aclarar algunas dudas pero la mirada fija de el en ella la ponía nerviosa.

-Que haces por estos lugares tan temprano? - pregunto con gracia el rubio intentando romper el silencio

-eeee bueno... tuve un sueño... mas bien era un recuerdo...en el que yo venia acá... es extraño -

-mmmm enserio? interesante! que recordaste ?- por un segundo vio los ojos de naruto brillar? o solo lo imagino? -a...aparecí.. yo?- naruto miro hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de hinata

_" eeeee...no precisamente el...pero tomando en cuenta que no lo recuerdo, seria muy desubicado preguntar sobre el accidente uzumaki? " -_mmmm sobre eso... hay algo que quiero preguntarte...-

-que?

_"definitivamente no puedo preguntarle eso... pero si esto..."_ -por estos lugares... aunque suene raro! no hay una casa? ...-

-a mitad de un bosque? no creo... -

-a ya veo...-_ "no debí haber venido sin recordar lo que paso después... seguro fue una mentira de hanabi :c"_ \- espera espera... ahora que lo pienso, que hacías aquí? - naruto se sorprendió por la pregunta...

-emm estaba hiendo a un lugar especial... para... recordar viejos tiempos y eso... es sobre...- paro de hablar al recordar que no podía hablar...

-sobre?

-no puedo decírtelo... :c

-porque?

-sakura me lo prohibió ttebayo :c... - mientras decía eso el chico recordaba a sakura con un aura maligno advirtiéndole que no mencionara nada de "ella "

-sakura?... osea que no me dijo todo lo que sa... -entonces una imagen apareció en su mente, era de una niña muy parecida a su primo neji... _"ella es... hanabi? " _porque la recordaba ahora?

-hinata? hey... - cada vez que aparecían imágenes en su mente de la nada perdía el equilibrio y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Iba a caer de espalda... y?... el golpe no le haría nada... no la lastimaría entonces ... porque?, por la mente de naruto solo pasaba la imagen de una hinata pequeña corriendo desesperada colina abajo... viéndola tropezar...cayendo... las circunstancias eran diferentes ... el golpe de ahora no le haría nada aun así ... ya nunca la dejaría caer... corrió y la atajo antes de que cayera, aunque no midió muy bien y quedaron demasiado cerca.

Una hinata completamente roja, su mente estaba en blanco, un mínimo movimiento de ambos y se besarían... mientras que naruto no sabia que hacer... " la beso o no la beso e ahí el dilema ".

** *~*~* ANTES DE QUE NARUTO SE ENCONTRARA CON HINATA... *~*~***

Un chico rubio y una de cabello "negro" caminaban por el bosque hacia ...

\- hace tiempo que no me acompañabas menma! JAJAJ que recuerdos... -decía un rubio con una sonrisa

-chh! solo fue una casualidad... no sabia que tu también vendrías y pues... porque no ir juntos entonces...-

-JAJAJA claro, claro como digas ... sabia que en realidad no eras un rebelde sin sentimientos como aparentas ser... querías venir a recordar viejos tiempos con tu hermanito o no?-

-cállate! yo no me hago el rebelde ... ! -

-ee! menma ... espera.. un poco, si?- de pronto naruto dejo de caminar

-que te pasa? - le pregunto al verlo con rostro afligido

-yo... tengo que ir al baño! - dijo al instante en que salia corriendo hacia unos arbustos...

-... sera idiota! espero que se apure..- se apoyo en el tronco de un árbol y dejo que los minutos pasaran... 2... 4... 6... -QUE CARAJOS ESTA HACIENDO ESE IDIOTA, YA SON 10 MINUTOS ! -se había enojado... porque no volvía? fue corriendo por el mismo sitio en el que se había ido su hermano y si... tal como lo supuso el rubio no estaba... -y ahora tendré que buscarlo... genial ...-

De todo... no esperaba encontrarse con eso ... desde atrás de un árbol podía observar esa escena... porque se deprimía?... el siempre lo supo, en algún momento llego a pensar que le podría ganar a naruto, pero no, ahí estaban ... apunto de besarse incluso en ese momento tenia un poco de esperanza ... tal ves hinata por no recordarlo lo empujara? lo rechazara ?... NO ...todo eso desapareció cuando sucedió lo inevitable se besaron. Era un beso tierno ambos sonrojados. No quería ver eso... giro el rostro, porque dolía? se supone que si ella no lo recordaba, el no recordaría sus sentimientos... luego de unos segundos volvió a mirar... hinata se había desmayado y naruto sonreía como idiota.

-CAMBIO DE PLANES! -grito saliendo de su escondite...

-eh? menma... oye eso de estarme espiando...-

-cállate, te estaba buscando y ahora que vi esto... yo...

-tu?

-JE sera mejor que estés atento... o te la quitare ...

-sabia que no me lo dejarías tan fácil... interesante

Luego de eso menma se dio la vuelta y camino para salir del bosque... naruto observo a hinata con una sonrisa, luego miro el cielo y... -quien piensas que ganara ... hanabi?

_**NARUTO APROVECHÁNDOSE DE LA SITUACIÓN 7w7 Y MENMA FINALMENTE DEJARA DE REPRIMIR SUS SENTIMIENTOS U_U **_

**NO ME CENTRE MUCHO EN EL BESITO PERO YA MAS ADELANTE HABRÁ OTROS :3**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO **

** CHAU!**


End file.
